Finding a Father
by Waterlili
Summary: After the death of her mother Isabelle Wood is sent off to live with a father she’s never met. Things never go the way they’re planned though. Will her friends be able to help her through? What is going on with Harry? and How does Draco Malfoy fit in?
1. It All Begins

Finding a Father.

Ch. 1.

By: Waterlili

A/N: Ok… this story is a bit different( and completely un-related to) At Last. When I began posting At Last it was almost completely written. Yay for me. This however is not. I'm willing to accept ideas from anyone. Isabelle's character might be a bit off at first. She is definetly not a Mary-Sue as you will find out in later chapters….I have many things planned for young Miss Wood. Ok I'll stop rambling and let you read now. Thankies.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. There I said it. As much as it saddens me I do not own Harry Potter or anything else associated with him. I do own Isabelle Wood and Madison Kingsley.

__

Here we go………

The sun shone brightly over Diagon Alley. The street was bustling as people rushed around buying supplies, yet a puzzling serenity had settled over the cramped street. Isabelle Wood sat with her mother Norah at small table outside Florean Fortesque's. The mid- august wind ruffled Isabelle's coffee and cream colored hair and her jade eyes sparkled with laughter. 

"Mum" Isabelle said exasperatedly. " I've told a zillion times, Harry and I are just friends. He's with _Adria_" she said the other girls name with a slight shiver. 

"Belle...." her mum laughed. 

"BELLE" a shout came from behind them. 

Isabelle twisted around in her seat scanning the crowd. She saw Harry Potter and beamed. "Harry!" she jumped up out of her seat and hugged him. "Out without supervision?" she questioned. 

"Of course he isn't out without supervision." Adria Hall stepped out from behind a street vendor who had blocked her path. "I certainly wouldn't let him come see the likes of you without me around" the blonde girl spat out. 

"I meant real supervision as in an adult or guardian of some sort." Isabelle said surveying Adria, the girl was the perfect type of girl for Harry's high profile life. She was perfect from the top of her white blonde head and crystal blue eyes, down to her perfectly manicured toes. in short Adria loved the spotlight, and she wasn't about to let go of Harry who was her free ride. 

"Sirius is my new guardian. He isn't here with us today though. He had to finish some business at the Ministry." Harry said complacently. 

"Harry, That's Fantastic" Belle hugged him tightly, ignoring Adria. "Is someone else here with you then?" 

"Yeah. You probably already know him. He was the Defense Professor in my third, your second...." 

"Harry..." Adria cut him off. " We really should go to Flourish and Blott's." 

"Dria" Harry said smiling at her. "We already went there." 

"I know, I forgot parchment though." she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. 

"Dria, doll face, you can go by yourself. I promised I'd meet Re...my prison warden. If I go we won't be back in time, he'll flip" Harry said logically. 

"Oh, Fine. I'll just Floo home from there then." Adria said huffily, before stalking off. Harry stared dumbly after her before Isabelle coughed loudly ands grinned at him. 

"Prison warden huh? Hey. Come meet my Mum." she said happily as she dragged him over to where her mum was reading the paper. "Mum, this is Harry Potter. Harry This is my mum, Norah Wood." 

"Hello Harry. Would you like to sit?" Norah asked in a friendly manner. 

"Certainly." He grinned. "Thank you Mrs. Wood." 

" It's Miss same as Belle, but just call me Norah." she smiled as Harry and Isabelle sat down. They chatted amiably for a bit when Isabelle noticed Harry eyeing the remains of her chocolate fudge sundae. (A/N: Yummy!) 

"Ugh!...You are such a guy Harry." she said with mock annoyance as she pushed the ice cream across the table to him. "Just take it." 

"Belle, you are the love of my life. Have I told you that?" he grinned as he dug into the ice cream. Isabelle just laughed and resumed and animated conversation with her mother when Norah suddenly jumped up. 

"I forgot to bye you that purple ink you like to write home with, kiddo, I'll be back soon." she kissed the top of Isabelle's head and waved at Harry as she ran off. 

"She reminds me of you." Harry said laughingly. 

"She is my Mum, and my only parent." Isabelle mused. 

"I thought you lived with Oliver?" 

"We do, I mean did. Mum and I live at Wood's Run with Uncle Jack and Aunt Elisabeth. the house is Mum's but the land belongs to Uncle Jack." she explained. 

"That makes sense...Remus" Harry said suddenly. "Belle, Remus is my new 'guardian's' best friend. Great huh?" he beamed. 

"I'm sure it would be if I knew who Remus was" she said semi-sarcastically. 

"Remus Lupin" Harry said in disbelief. "He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in your second year." 

"Harry, I wasn't at Hogwarts my second year." she reminded him gently. 

"Oh, right." he said quietly. 

"An allergic reaction wasn't it Miss Wood?" Remus asked speaking for the first time. 

"Yes, Oh please forgive me. You must think I have the manners of a Hippogriff." she jumped out of her chair and walked over to him. "I'm Isabelle. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Wood. I'm Remus Lupin if you hadn't already guessed." he smiled kindly before looking at Harry. "and where did your _lovely_ girlfriend go?" he asked. Isabelle couldn't help but smile at the way he phrased the question. 

"Dria and Isabelle don't really get along. So Dria left." Harry said casually. Remus coughed and looked at him. 

"I'm impressed Harry. Choosing a friend over a girlfriend, very mature." 

"Isabelle, they didn't have the lilac............." her mum trailed off when she saw Remus. 

"It's alright mum, I don't have to have purple." she said quietly as she caught the tense look passing between Remus and her mum. 

"Oh, I just got you lavender instead." Norah said cheerfully. "We really should get going though. Oliver's coming home for dinner, so...." she trailed off as she began gathering bags. 

"Right, ok then." she hugged Harry good-bye quickly and smiled at Remus. Once all of their bags were gathered they headed for the Leaky Cauldron. "Mum?" she asked when they got home. 

"Yes sweet pea." 

"Did you know Remus ,Harry's friend,? You seemed a bit tense." 

"It's a long story sweet pea. I'll tell you later." Norah smiled and hugged her daughter. 

"Mummy" she said softly. 

"What is it sweetie, you haven't called me Mummy since you were 12" 

"I love you, and I'm glad we have each other." 

"I'm glad we have each other as well, I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine, and I'm so proud of you." she hugged her daughter closer before releasing her. "Now I forgot to go to the market for milk so take Oliver and go would you?" 

"Sure Mum." she smiled and dashed down the stairs. "ORLI" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen. She flung her arms around his neck hugging him. "I've missed you brother dear." she grinned. Everyone assumed they were siblings although they were actually cousins. 

"Hey Belle." Oliver Wood smiled at his younger cousin. Her energy level amazed him sometimes. 

"Mum says we're to go for milk." she said as she popped around the kitchen munching on a carrot she'd gotten out of the refrigerator. 

"Milk it is then." they both traveled by Floo to a market in town. 

Isabelle and Oliver wandered the aisles of the market aimlessly. Norah and Oliver's mum, Elisabeth, had told them they didn't need the milk right away so to take their time. They talked quidditch for a while and Isabelle chattered about going back to school. 

"Hells Bells" Oliver exclaimed when he caught a glance of his watch. 

"What?" 

"We've been here nearly an hour and a half." 

"We should get the milk and go then. Dinner should be nearly ready." she grabbed a container of milk and headed for checkout. They quickly headed for the Floo Point. Oliver threw in some powder and said 'Wood's Run'' perfectly clearly. Both of them were shocked when the fire only popped slightly. 

"What in the name of....." Oliver dragged Isabelle out of the fireplace and back in before trying again. When nothing happened he groaned. "Apparating it is I suppose.'' 

"Minor problem Orli, I can't apparate." she rolled her eyes. 

" Double apparition Kiddo." Her slipped an arm around her waist and apparated away. When he disapparated and Isabelle opened her eyes she gasped in shock. 

The entire house lay in rubble on the ground. Smoke wafted up from where fireplaces were still slightly standing. Everything was gone and there was no trace of their parents. Isabelle let out a strangled cry and crumbled to her knees. She sobbed hysterically even as she heard the 'pop's of apparation all around. 

"Miss Wood." she heard a strong voice next to her. She looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Miss Wood, you're going to have to come with me, we're going to place you in the care of your father." he said kindly as he helped her up. 

"Ok" she said numbly. "Let me say good-bye to Orli." she walked over to him slowly. "Orli?" she questioned quietly. 

"Belle...oh Belle, I'm so sorry." he stood and engulfed her in a tight hug. she began to sob against his shoulder. She could feel his tears as well. All of the sudden a flame shot from one of the fireplaces and it all sunk in. 

"No." the first word cam as a whisper but her voice gradually increased. "No, NO NO NO MUM" she started towards the rubble but Oliver clamped an arm around her waist holding her back. She struggled against him, screaming and crying. 

"Belle, she's gone sweetheart." Oliver said quietly. She calmed slightly as she cried clinging to Oliver as if he was all that was left on earth. 

"Miss, we have to go." Kingsley said when he came over. 

"No, I'm staying with Oliver. I don't have a father anyway." she stepped closer to her cousin. 

"You do and you have to come." Kingsley said kindly. He gently placed an arm around her waist so he could apparate with her. 

"NO, please Oliver. NO I WANT TO STAY HERE" she kicked and screamed and pounded her fists against Kingsley's arms. She heard a whisper of words and the world went black around her.

A/N: What'd you think? Leave me a review and let me know.


	2. The Day After

Finding a Father.

Ch. 2.

By: Waterlili

Isabelle bolted up in bed with a gasp. She looked around the unfamiliar room breathing heavily as she tried to figure out where she was. She closed her eyes and tried to shake away the memories of the nightmare she'd just awoken from. She opened them again when she heard the door open. Charlie Weasley, whom she'd grown quite close to the previous summer, entered his usually handsome features contorted with sorrow. Isabelle realized it hadn't been a dream.

"No…" she choked out as she began to sob. She felt Charlie's arms circle around her as he held her while she cried.

"Shhh….oh my sweet Belle" he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"It's really true then. Mum? Uncle Jack? Aunt Liz?" she asked when her sobs subsided.

"Your Aunt wasn't there she had to go into the village." Charlie said softly.

"Oh" she said her eyes filling with tears again. She buried her head in Charlie's shoulder bawling again. 

"Lay down and go back to sleep, Someone will come see if you want to eat in a bit." Charlie said softly as he stood.

"Charlie" she said softly, holding a hand out to him. "Don't leave, please? Just stay until I'm asleep." she pleaded.

"Alright. Against my better judgment, but alright" He climbed onto the bed behind her. He propped his head up on his elbow, his other arm laid across her waist as if to protect her. "Sleep now." he whispered kissing her forehead.

Isabelle closed her eyes and drifted back into the familiar blackness. She lie between the stages of sleep and waking for quite awhile. She could here Charlie talking to her softly but couldn't make out what he was saying as she finally crossed the barrier to sleep. The next time she awoke she came face to face with a very angry Sirius Black 

"CHARLIE WEASLEY, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY GODDAUGHTER?" Sirius shouted when entered the room and saw his 15 year-old goddaughter snuggled up against a 22 year-old Charlie Weasley.

"Sirius, stop yelling" Isabelle said quietly, rubbing her temples.

"Isabelle what were you thinking?" he asked angrily.

"I was thinking that I just lost the most important person in my life and I didn't want to be alone." she said quietly, leaning against Charlie.

"Belle…I'm sorry, but…."

"Nothing happened Sirius." Charlie stated calmly. "I was only going to stay till she fell asleep, but I just had a Norwegian Ridgeback, give birth this morning so I guess I fell asleep as well."

"Greta gave birth" Isabelle said excitedly.

"Yes, oh Belle you should have seen it, it was…." Charlie stopped abruptly when Sirius coughed loudly.

"Nothing happened Si." Belle said softly.

"I believe you." Sirius said sulkily. "Dinner's in ten minutes if you want to eat." he said quickly as he left the room.

Isabelle and Charlie both sighed with relief. Charlie grinned suddenly and poked her in the side.

"Hey now!" she giggled.

"You just smiled you know" Charlie said with a sideways smirk.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm devastated Charlie, but that doesn't mean when you tickle me I'm going to burst into tears." she said seriously. 

Charlie hugged her and she tipped her head into his shoulder. They both looked up when the door opened again. It was Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley sent me to tell you to come down to eat." He stammered before leaving the room as quickly as he'd come. He slipped into the room he was sharing with Ron and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong mate? You look awfully pale." Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"Belle and Charlie" Harry said quietly.

"Belle and Charlie?" Ron asked confused.

"Mmmm yeah they were in the next room…." he stopped when he saw Ron laughing. "What?"

"Whatever you're thinking you're wrong. Belle and Charlie are just friends. They both share the same weird obsession with magical creatures. They got pretty close last summer. I think she might have had a crush on him for about a minute."

"Oh."

"Why were you so weirded out?" Ron asked then his eyes grew wide. "Bloody Hell. You're in love with her."

"What? No." Harry said quickly. "I'm with Dria." he said resolutely.

"With her maybe. But you're in love with Isabelle Wood. The pretty little brunette who has taken up residence in the next room over."

"Sod off Ron." Harry grumbled.

"You've got it bad mate. I hate to say this well…I don't really but…Dria's done for"

"Adria and I are FINE. Why does everyone dislike her so much anyway. Even Remus doesn't like her."

"Harry, mate, No one likes Adria because…..how to put this nicely. She's a bitch." Ron stated plainly. 

"Ron, I can't believe you." Harry growled. "Can't you just be happy for me."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she entered the room.

"Ron thinks my girlfriend is bitch." Harry said sullenly. 

"You asked." Ron said annoyed. 

"I agree with Ron on that point" Ginny said trying to hide her laughter by coughing.

"Does everyone feel this way?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, except maybe Malfoy but that's only because she's sleeping with him." Madison Kingsley said from the door.

"MADDIE" Ginny squealed running over to her friend.

"Bloody Hell, Maddie." Ron said shocked. "You didn't have to tell him so bluntly."

"I don't do tactful Ronald. You know that." Maddie said with a grin.

"My Dria……sleeping with Malfoy." Harry stammered. 

"Since fourth year" Ron said quietly.

"No." Harry said resolutely. "You all just don't like her because she makes me happy."

"Does she really Harry?" Ginny asked kindly. "When was the last time she made you laugh? Or smile even?"

"I…uh….it doesn't matter if I smile with her Dria and I have a serious committed relationship."

"You might be committed. The only place I'd commit Adria is to St. Mungo's mental wing." Maddie snorted.

"MADDIE" Ginny and Ron both yelled exasperatedly.

"Gin, Maddie, you two and Belle used to be close with Dria. What happened?" Harry asked.

"Umm…." Ginny blanched and looked like she might cry.

"Err…."Maddie tensed. 

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"Nothing" Maddie and Ginny said at the same time as the bolted from the room.

"What did I say?" Harry asked Ron confused.

"Sit down, Mate. This is kind of a long story." Ron plopped on his bed and waited for Harry to sit before continuing. "Adria and Ginny have been friends since they were like five. Even though Adria's a muggle-born, she and Gin met in the village one day. I don't really remember the whole story. Maddie and Belle are both from pretty prominent pureblood families. Belle met Ginny when they were five, and Oliver and Percy were going to Hogwarts. Mum invited Belle over, Maddie tagged along, Adria was there and the fearsome foursome was formed. It was incredible they were always together. It was like Gin finally had sisters." Ron told the story with a slight smile at the memories.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"No one really knows outside the four of them. Belle and Maddie came one day for tea and Adria never showed up. That was the summer after our 2nd year. Adria came over one more time that summer right before school started. No one really knows what happened that night. All we know is the next day Belle was in St. Mungo's ,barely alive, and Ginny and Maddie told everyone they never wanted to talk to Adria again.'' Ron finished slowly.

"That doesn't make any sense." Harry said drawing his eyebrows together.

"No it doesn't." Ron stated simply. "But that's the way it is"

"This is all very confusing." Harry grumbled.

"That's how girls are mate. Let's go get dinner huh?"

"Yeah sure."


	3. Comforting

Finding a Father

Ch. 3.

By: Waterlili

Dinner that evening was a somber affair. Belle sat at one end of the table between Maddie and Ginny. Adria and Harry sat at the far end talk quietly between themselves. Hermione, Fred, George, and Sirius sat on one side of the table while Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie filled the other. Belle pushed her food around on her plate, ignoring Ginny's feeble 'you really should eat' comments and Maddie's 'Gin, leave her alone' remarks. Belle finally stood and slipped out the door. Ginny jumped up to follow but Sirius grabbed her wrist. 

"Just let her go." he said sadly. "She'll come back in later."

Outside Isabelle slumped down onto a bench resting her head on her knees. She cried softly and didn't look up when the kitchen door slammed, she figured it was probably Ginny.

"Aww…is ickle- Isabelle sad?" Belle heard Adria sneer.

"Go away Adria." she said softly.

"Why should I? You don't own this house." Adria remarked flippantly. "You deserve everything you've gotten Isabelle Wood."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Don't I? You're an orphan…the only person who loved you is gone. You have nothing…which is exactly what you deserve."

"Go away" Belle choked out through silent tears.

"No I think I'll stay right here."

"What do you want Adria?" Belle asked finally looking at the other girl.

"Everything, you have." Adria leaned over and whispered in Belle's ear. She resumed her previous position and smirked. "I want everything you've taken away from me."

"What in the name of Merlin's beard are you talking about?" Belle asked confused.

"The year you were gone from Hogwarts….best year of my life. I had my choice of the best guys, friends, you name it someone was willing to provide it. Then you came back all withdrawn and innocent. Boys fell at your feet if you even smiled at them. I want it back…..I'm going to destroy you Isabelle Wood. Because now there is nothing standing in my way."

"Adria….what the hell are you rambling about.?" A strong male voice came from behind them. Belle sighed in relief and Adria paled visibly when they realized it was Harry.

"Nothing Harry. Just chit-chatting" Adria said with a grin.

"Whatever Adria…"Belle rolled her eyes. She stopped when she heard a low growl and saw the look on Harry's face. She turned around and saw a fully grown werewolf advancing towards them.

"We're going to die" Adria whimpered.

"We are not shut your pie hole and get behind me you raving psycho." Belle snapped.

"Isabelle you can't stop a werewolf." Harry said logically.

"I can just watch." she said softly. She approached the werewolf slowly. Dropping to her knees in front of it. She extended her hand slightly as if to scratch behind it's ears. It snapped slightly and she pulled her hand back and tapped the animal on the nose. The silver-gray wolf whimpered and buried it's head in it's paws. Isabelle placed her hand gently on the top of the wolf's head, gently stroking it's soft fur. "Go inside." she said softly to Harry and Adria.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and then the door to the kitchen opened and closed. Isabelle heard the door open and shut again and she knew Sirius had come out. "Hello Si." she said softly. The wolf raised it's head when she spoke.

"Isabelle….how?" Sirius stammered. The sight of his goddaughter seated quite calmly next to a full grown werewolf, even if he did know who it was, worried him.

"I'm not really sure. Oliver and I found out by accident the summer I turned seven" she looked up at him over her shoulder.

"Go inside Belle."

"I can't. He won't hurt me, but there is nothing to stop him from hurting you." she said softly. "Besides, he looks so sad. Like he just lost someone he loves a lot."

"Belle, You forget……" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, the whole animagus thing" she said. "Alright then transform and I'll go."

She watched Sirius transform and ruffled his fur. She smiled weakly at the werewolf before turning and going into the house. She saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table and mumbled a quick 'hello' before hurrying out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Maddie, Ginny, and Hermione. 

Moving to the end of the bed to open her trunk, Isabelle stopped when she realized it wasn't there. She let out a strangled cry and went over to Maddie's trunk pulling out a pair of black track shorts and a black tank top. She sighed as she pulled her hair pack into a single plait as she climbed into bed.

She pulled her blanket up over her head and closed her eyes. Trying to block out the pain she knew would only grow until she slept. Isabelle wept quietly. The first tears she'd shed since the previous night, when she'd lost her entire world. She heard the bedroom door open and felt a weight on her bed. She glanced up to see Charlie sitting beside her and she began to cry harder.

Charlie sighed as he lifted Isabelle into his lap. She felt so small to him. To small to contain the violent shaking of her shoulders. He gently kissed the top of her head as her heart wrenching sobs slowly began to wane. She looked up at him her pale green eyes luminous and wide. He leaned down to gently kissed her forehead just as she lifted her head to speak. His lips caught her lightly, moving slowly and skillfully. The kiss deepened when Charlie shifted drawing her more fully into his lap. When they broke apart her eyes locked with his impossibly blue ones and neither of them spoke. When they finally broke eye contact Charlie spoke first. 

"Isabelle, that wasn't supposed to happen" he said quietly.

"I know." she said just as quietly as she climbed out of his lap and sat Indian style facing him. "You see me as a sister right? Although if you kiss Gin like that, I'm worried she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Belle…."Charlie said warningly. Isabelle just rolled her eyes.

"No worries Char. I don't think I'll be to heart-broken."

"Ouch" he said, his voice filled with mock hurt. "I'll just go then." he stood and crossed over to the door. Isabelle stood and followed him.

"Goodnight Charlie." she said hugging him.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively, hugging her softly. He groaned when he felt her pressed lightly against him. He dipped his head slightly and caught her lips, pulling her more tightly against him. He tore his lips from hers and stared down at her. 

"Heaven help us" he muttered as he pulled her across the hall into his room shutting and locking the door with a flick of his wrist. He drew her against him and pressed his lips against hers as he moved both of them towards the bed.

"Charlie…."Isabelle said in almost a whisper as she slid her arms slowly around his neck. She shivered slightly when she felt his rough hands against the skin of her back. She didn't even hesitate when he positioned both of them on the bed, his lips grazing her collar bone. Isabelle felt him shudder when her cool hands hit the warm hard muscles of his chest. She matched each of his movements with one of her own, the intensity of their kisses and touches slowly growing. She felt shivers run down her spine as Charlie's lips moved down her neck and he deftly removed her shirt. 

"Charlie, Are you in there?" came a voice and a knock fro the door.

"Ron." Charlie stated with a groan. Isabelle quickly pulled her shirt back on and sat Indian style on the bed as Charlie righted his clothing and went to let Ron in. "Hullo Ron" Charlie said plainly.

"Hey, Mum wanted to talk to you." Ron said with a shrug.

"Thanks" Charlie said as Ron walked off.

"I should go." Isabelle said quietly as she climbed off the end of the bed.

"That's probably a good idea." he muttered absentmindedly. "Wait" he said placing an arm in front of her. "Isabelle….this can't happen again."

"I know Char." she said quietly. "Goodnight." she said as she ducked under his arm and wandered back to her own room.


	4. The Funeral

Finding a Father

Ch. 4

By: Waterlili

A/N: Ok, So I haven't mentioned this before but I thought I should be fore I let it get to much further. This story is AU on several counts( some of which you'll have to wait to find out.)

1. Sirius is still alive- assume (unless I say otherwise) everything that happened through Ootp is. Except Sirius is still alive. I needed him, and plus I don't like writing Sirius dead.

You'll see the rest later.

__

On with the show.

Isabelle was standing by the window the next morning when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and looked over her shoulder wondering if she could face anyone who could possibly be at the door right that second.

"_Entres_" she said softly.

"Speaking French?" Sirius said as he came into the room.

"_C'est une habitude_" she said turning back towards the window.

"You know I can't understand French" he said quietly.

"_Désolé_"

"Isabelle…."

"Oh, right sorry, it's a habit."

"It's alright. Why it is a habit for you is beyond me though," he said leaning against the window across from her.

"Sirius was there something you wanted? I'm not really in the mood to chat." Isabelle said not looking at him.

"Yes, your grandmother and Oliver are here. Come on down."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

"Isabelle Wood…you cannot leave your grandmother waiting."

"I can't go down in my pajamas either." she said crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, no more than ten minutes though."

"Aye Aye Captain" she rolled her eyes and mock saluted. After he left she rooted through Maddie and Ginny's trunks finally dressing in a black Chanel jumper and a pair of jeans. She slipped on black Chanel slides and headed for the drawing room. "How are you?" she directed the question to Oliver.

"Fine" Oliver said plainly as he crossed the room.

Isabelle looked up into Oliver's usually warm brown eyes and faltered. He was barely together. "Orli…"she choked out and hugged him.

"Belle…"his voice was muffled in her hair. "Isabelle, mum's….she's lost it. She's in St. Mungo's. She won't see either of us. The healers think it's because we remind her of Dad and your mum."

"Oh, damn." she mumbled.

"Watch your mouth young lady. No granddaughter of mine uses language like that." came a voice from behind them.

"Hello Grand-mère" Isabelle said turning to face the stately older woman.

"Hello dear. Your cousin and I have brought by what you are to wear this evening to the funeral. You will be on time. You will be escorted by your godfather. And you will not become hysterical." Camilla Wood said sharply.

"Yes Grand-mère" she said quietly.

"Oliver, we're leaving." Camilla said leaving no room for protest.

"Yes Ma'am" he hugged Isabelle quickly and hurried after his grandmother.

When they were gone Isabelle sank onto the couch, sighing heavily. She poked through the bag her grandmother had left groan. Her grandmother must have been in a particularly bad mood. She chucked the bag across the room with a soft cry.

"That bad?" came a hoarse voice from behind her.

She turned to look over her shoulder and saw the man that had been with Harry in Diagon Alley. "Yes, Remus Lupin right?"

"Yes Ma'am" he said with a smirk. "Want to talk about that bag, you're so mercilessly hurling around the room?"

"It's what her majesty has decreed I wear to Mum and Uncle Jack's funeral tonight." she rolled her eyes. "I guess that's the price I pay for being a member of one of Great Britain's most prominent wizarding families."

"I'm sure" he said with a gruff laugh. "You have your mum's eyes." he commented absentmindedly.

"That's all I got from her though."

"That isn't true." Remus said quietly. "You got a lot from her, just because it isn't visible doesn't mean it isn't there."

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of your personality reminds me of your mum…"

"You knew her?" Isabelle interrupted.

"Yes, we were um….close" he said cautiously. "From what I've gathered you're more like Norah than you probably realize."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin. That means a lot."

"You're welcome and call me Remus."

"Umm….Remus then." she said standing and going to pick up the bag. "I should go get ready, if things aren't _perfect,_ Grand-mère will have a hippogriff." Isabelle tossed him a sad smile as she hurried out of the room and back up the stairs.

Several hours later Isabelle, Ginny, and Maddie were sitting in their room, all nearly ready. Ginny and Maddie had refused to let Isabelle try and get ready on her own and had done her hair and make-up for her. Maddie had pulled her hair up into a loose but contained knot at the crown of her head, while Ginny had applied just enough make-up to take away the sick look, which Isabelle had become quite familiar with in the past two days.

The three girls trudged drearily the stairs into the kitchen. They all passed on lunch and sat talking quietly to each other.

"Who do you think it is?" Maddie asked.

"How should I bloody know?" Isabelle snapped.

"Belle, calm down." Ginny said quietly.

"I can't. You two know how Gran-mère is." Isabelle said shakily.

"It will be fine. Her majesty is a pain in the arse, but she loves you and Oliver." Maddie said airily.

"Maddie is right" Ginny said with a quick nod. "Gran-mère adores you and Oliver. She just needs you to keep up appearances sometimes."

"I know" Isabelle sighed.

"Belle….."Sirius called as he came into the room. "It's time to go."

"Alright." she muttered glumly. "I'll you later" she said quietly to Maddie and Ginny.

Sirius and Isabelle port keyed to St. Anthony's Cathedral. They landed , rather smoothly, on the front stairs of the gray stone church. The sun was shining brightly and Isabelle cursed the weather for being so cheerful on such an awful day. They stepped into the dimly church and both were shocked at the sight before them. There were flowers upon every available surface. There were roses, carnations, tulips, bluebells, snapdragons, mums, daisies, and lilies. Every flower imaginable. Isabelle nearly shrieked with rage but Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sirius, this is all wrong. Neither Mum or Uncle Jack would have wanted this." she yelled in a whisper.

"I know, there is nothing you can do about it now though."

Isabelle just nodded and turned to face her grandmother who was moving quickly down the center isle. She closed her eyes and pushed all of the emotion out of her eyes. She smiled graciously at the elder woman. "Hello Gran-mère."

"Isabelle. I'm glad you're on time."

"I wouldn't miss this" she said curtly.

"Do not take that tone with me."

"Madame." Sirius said quietly.

"Mr. Black, it would do you well to remember to whom you are speaking."

"I know exactly who I'm speaking to." Sirius said coldly. Camilla just glared at him.

"Isabelle you will come wait with the rest of the family. Mr. Black will sit with the other _guests_" Camilla said coolly, taking Isabelle's elbow and leading her towards the cathedral's small ante-room. As soon as they were out of sight Isabelle wrenched her elbow away from her grandmother and stalked across the small room to sit next to Oliver.

"That's going to come back to haunt you later." he said softly not looking up.

Isabelle really saw him for the first time she'd entered the room. He was dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt with a black tie and jacket. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair. She felt tears gathering in her eyes at the sight of her usually happy brother/cousin looking like he'd run the gauntlet. "Orli….?"

"What Isabelle?" Oliver snapped.

"I'm sorry you've had to deal with Gran-mère all alone today."

"It isn't your fault." he said quietly, placing an arm around her shoulders and resting his head on top of hers. "She's worse for you anyway."

"I can deal," he said dully.

"Oliver. Isabelle." Camilla snapped. "It's time to go out."

Oliver and Isabelle grimaced nearly simultaneously. They rose and joined the rest of their family. They waked silently into the now full church and sat in the front pew. The priest quickly ascended to the pulpit. As soon as he began speaking Isabelle tuned him out. Her eyes drifted over the flowers and the large pictures of her mother and uncle. She blinked back the tears she knew would come later.

The funeral procession was a slow, doleful, and insufferable hot. As the all black carriages pulled to the graveside, Isabelle struggled to maintain her composure. She stood as part of the receiving line and smiled mournfully in all the right places. After a while the only people left were Isabelle, Oliver, Camilla, and Sirius.

"We're leaving Oliver." Camilla said coldly and Oliver grimaced. "Isabelle you will be at the solicitors tomorrow by no later than noon." Camilla said looking reproachfully at her granddaughter.

"Yes Ma'am" Isabelle said unemotionally as they apparated away. As soon as they were gone she sunk into the nearest chair. Looking at the hole which held her mother's coffin.

"Belle?" Sirius asked quietly. "It's time to go."

"No. I can't leave her here" Isabelle said softly, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes. As she stared straight ahead.

"Isabelle, there is nothing left to do here," Sirius said softly as he crossed the small grass plot and knelt in front of her.

"No, Sirius, I can't leave her here. I can't let them…."she broke off crying.

Sirius didn't speak as he pulled her gently out of the chair. "Can't let them what, kiddo?"

"Bury her," Isabelle choked out, pounding softly on Sirius' chest. "If they do…then she's really gone."

"Sweetheart." Sirius held her gently. "She'll never be gone. She's in your heart and as long as she is she'll never be really gone."

"That doesn't help Sirius," she muttered wiping her eyes. "I'm never going to see her again. She won't see me graduate or hold her grandchildren. She won't be there when I get married. I'll never see her smile, or watch her dance around the kitchen as she cooks….''she broke off sobbing again.

"You're right." Sirius said with a sigh. He continued quickly when Isabelle looked up confused. "But you have all those memories. Don't you? The ones of her and your Uncle, of her working in her office, singing stupid songs at 6am to wake you up."

"Yes."

"Then all you have to do is remember and you'll see her." he said semi-logically.

"Sirius….that doesn't help." she sobbed. "I need to see her and hear her voice. I need her around to tell me when I'm being to high strung. _Elle était mon ancre. J'ai besoin d'elle_."

"English, Isabelle, speak english." he said quietly. "I know you love her, and she loved you. Isabelle, you're mum was one of a kind and you're always going to miss her. But it isn't good for you to hang around here, causing yourself unneeded grief." Sirius spoke quietly as she cried. He felt he nod against his chest and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	5. Finding a Father

Ch.5

Finding a Father

By: Waterlili

Isabelle and Sirius stood outside of the solicitors office the next day at exactly noon. The rain that had refused to fall all week pounded down on they're heads. Sirius threw the door open and guided Isabelle inside. He preformed a quick drying charm on himself and her and they entered the semi-crowded office. The faces that stared back at them ran the gamut distraught and tear-streaked, angry, withdraw, staunch and stifling, even smug. Sirius guided Isabelle into a chair and stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"We'll begin now." the gray and balding solicitor said in a high pitched nasally voice. He started reading pushing his small glasses back up his broad flat nose every so often.

Isabelle tuned him out. She didn't really care who bequeath what. She leaned her head back against Sirius' stomach and closed her eyes. She felt the room around her fall away as she concentrated on matching her breathing to the steady rise and fall of her godfather's. She sat up straight and listened to the nasally voice again when Sirius nudged her gently.

"In the matter of a child under the legal age." the solicitor coughed and pushed his glasses up again. He set the parchment on the desk and laced his flat fingers together, resting the on his overly round stomach. "In the matter of a child under the legal age, that's you Miss Wood, said child should be placed in the custody of her father , paternal grandparent's or godfather based on the laws of the British Ministry of Magic's rules place on each of prior named entities." he finished with a slight cough.

Isabelle glanced up at Sirius for explanation. "It means we have to go to the Ministry after this." he said to her. They sat in the office for another two hours, hearing about trust funds and bank accounts. They learned, to no one's surprise, that Amelia Bones, Oliver's mother's sister, was the trustee for both Oliver and Isabelle's accounts until they 23 and 18 respectively.

When all was said and done Sirius swept Isabelle out of the office before her grandmother could descend on them. They hurried down the rainy London streets towards the Ministry. He lead her down a run down street and into the telephone box. He reached around her and dialed the number, 6-2-4-4-2. They descended quickly and stepped out into the Atrium. They were greeted by the end a long hallway by Eric, the security guard. He took they're wands and registered them.

Isabelle and Sirius walked without speaking into a lift. Sirius pressed the button for the second level. They stepped off the lift into a cramped and crowded office and went quickly through a door with _The Department of Families and Magical Guardianship_, printed on the door in small gold letters.

__

Isabelle blinked and raised an eyebrow at the untidy office. There were papers strewn every which way and several people running around after flying memos.

"Ah…Miss Wood and Mr. Black, We've been expecting you." a cheerful receptionist greeted them. Sirius and Isabelle looked at each other in disbelief as she lead them to the private office of the Head of the Department. "If you'll both wait here Mrs. Midgen will be right with you." she said as she left.

"This place is interesting to say the least." Isabelle commented to Sirius.

"That it is kiddo. For all the time I've spent at the Ministry I've never been up here." Sirius said glancing around the office.

"No. Many people haven't." A voice came from behind them. Isabelle and Sirius both turned to see a middle-aged woman with strawberry-blonde/gray hair and kind eyes. "I'm Allison Midgen, Thank you for coming today."

"Like I had a choice." Isabelle muttered.

"Belle…knock it off" Sirius said sternly.

"Miss Wood, your case is a bit of a dilemma."

"How so?" Sirius and Isabelle asked at the same time.

"We aren't exactly sure _who_ your father is." She said worriedly.

"That's ridiculous…How can you not know?" Sirius sputtered.

"We are under the impression that you are Miss Wood's godfather as well as the secret-keeper for her mother."

"Yes…I am"

"Well then…would you mind telling us who you believe to be her father."

"No…but you should have known on your own."

"Mr. Black…."

"Remus Lupin…her father is Remus Lupin." Sirius said as if he was expelling a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Remus….." Isabelle's eyes went wide and Mrs. Midgen began shuffling through papers on her desk quickly.

"Yes. Here it is." She said pulling out a small rectangular piece pf parchment. "Her birth certificate states that you are her father Mr. Black."

"Not possible" Sirius said quickly. Isabelle and Mrs. Midgen both looked at him oddly. He turned to Isabelle. "Kiddo, you know I care about you like you're my own daughter, and your mum was one of my best friends….but there is no way in Merlin's beard I could possibly be your father."

"I know." Isabelle said softly. "I agree with him there is no possible way….Mum told me he wasn't…I asked when I was 12."

"We'll still have to go to St. Mungo's to do some tests…but if you both say it isn't right….Mr. Lupin must be."

"Isabelle…while we're here run this down to Arthur would you? I need to speak with Miss Midgen alone." Sirius asked.

"Sure whatever," Isabelle said with a shrug. She took the envelope from Sirius and headed out of the office.

"She isn't going to handle this well" Sirius said to the older woman.

"The way she adjusts isn't really what concerns us here, Mr. Black, we're concerned with legal placing her with the right guardians."

"You can't really send her to live with Remus."

"Of course we can."

"You can't actually. I'd trust Remus Lupin with my life. As well as Isabelle's and Harry's. However…he isn't a British citizen and you cannot place a minor in custody out of the country."

"Mr. Black, We are doing everything in our power to keep your goddaughter in Britain…however her paternal grandparents are rather powerful. Once they find out she is in fact their granddaughter, they will do everything in their power to move her to where they reside." Mrs. Midgen explained.

"Trust me…I know" Sirius said apprehensively "That's what worries me"

Sirius and Mrs. Midgen collected Isabelle from Arthur Weasley's and Flooed to St. Mungo's. Isabelle sat in a waiting room flipping through an out-dated copy of _Witch Weekly_ while Sirius contacted Remus. When Remus finally showed up, looking rumpled and disheveled, they were all ushered into a private room.

"The tests are simple really. A basic charm." the young healer said, Isabelle knew he'd been in Oliver's year but couldn't remember his name.

"What do we have to do?" Sirius asked.

"Let the man talk Padfoot" Remus said calmly.

"Oh you hush" Isabelle said to Remus, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Belle, be nice" Sirius chastised.

"All of you HUSH" Mrs. Midgen spoke entering the room. "Go ahead young man." she said to the healer

"Miss Wood, your hand." he said indicating her wand hand, which she held out to him. He ran the tip of his wand over her palm. "Leave it lying face up on the table." He proceeded to trace a figure eight in the air over both Sirius' and Remus' heads. He then stood back and flicked his wand quickly and watched as small jets of golden light jumped from both Sirius' and Remus' palms into Isabelle's.

"Bloody Hell" Sirius muttered.

"Merlin's Beard" came Remus' response.

"How…" Mrs. Midgen looked confused.

"This isn't possible." the healer said, repeating the test with the same results. "I'm going to get the head of the floor" he said quickly and disappeared.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on Isabelle asked.

"It's a charm to show relations, everyone you're related to flashed a different color. A father daughter relation shows a gold light," Remus explained.

"That would mean you're both my father." Isabelle said with a look of confusion.

"Not necessarily Miss Wood," a voice came from the door as the younger healer returned with an older man, who was graying and had laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. "Timothy Carter." He introduced himself shaking everyone's hand. "Now let's see this again."

The younger healer sighed and flicked his wand causing golden lights to flash again. The elder healer looked at the a, observing critically the scene before him. Isabelle was sitting Indian-style on the hospital bed and leaning against Sirius who was leaning against the bed with his arm around her shoulders. Remus was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed watching the other occupants.

"My guess is that someone preformed a Crossed-Lacing Charm on this young lady before she was born. Assumingly she has enough matching DNA of magical energy from each of you. That you both register as a relation."

"That's a tricky charm Mr. Carter. It would take two extremely talented and powerful witches." Mrs. Midgen said.

"Norah and Lily." Remus and Sirius said together.

"If anyone could pull this off it was the two of them." Remus continued.

"Could you please not speak about my mother in the past tense." Isabelle spat half-heartedly.

"Finding out the actual relation is rather simple. You both.." he said indicating Sirius and Remus "...Have to drink a mild magical enhancement potion and we'll perform the charm again, hopefully with correct results."

The younger healer pulled out two vials of a clear liquid and hand them to Sirius and Remus. They grinned at each other and tossed the potion back, both coughing and sputtering as they finished. The other occupants couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Ready Gentleman?" the elder healer asked.

"Yes sir." Sirius said.

"Yeah" Remus echoed.

"Don't sound so excited" Isabelle muttered "Oh wait…why would you…you're the one that abandoned us." she mumbled darkly.

"Miss Wood…your palm," the healer asked, trying to keep peace in the room.

Isabelle mumbled something incoherent and place her hand palm up on the table. The Healer repeated the procedure running his wand over her palm and tracing the patterns over Sirius' and Remus' head. When he finally stepped back and flicked his wand, the entire room gasped.

A/N: Hahaha….I think this is my first Cliffhanger ever.

A/N: Click it and Review Folks….sweet face I do so love hearing from you.


	6. A Princess?

Finding a Father

Ch. 6

By: Waterlili

A/N: Ok here's the deal. I'm leaving for almost the entire summer tonight. I will be able to get to a computer on the weekends occasionally. So this might be it for a while. However, If you are would be so wonderful as to review….I'll try and post a chapter a week until I'm done.

Previously on Finding a Father:

"Miss Wood…your palm," the healer asked, trying to keep peace in the room.

Isabelle mumbled something incoherent and place her hand palm up on the table. The Healer repeated the procedure running his wand over her palm and tracing the patterns over Sirius' and Remus' head. When he finally stepped back and flicked his wand, the entire room gasped.

On with the show…

Bright, shining, flickering golden sparks literally showered the room as they flew from Remus' palm to Isabelle's. The healer beamed, having figured out the dilemma. Remus gaped and Sirius watched in amazement. When the sparks finally stopped Isabelle looked wearily at Sirius.

"Wonderful, Wonderful" Mrs. Midgen beamed as the healer made some marks on Isabelle's chart. "We'll all have to go back to my office."

"No" Isabelle said defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere. Sirius, could we please just go home. Please?" She begged him looking up at him pleadingly.

"Isabelle, You can't go with me." Sirius said regretfully.

"What? Why? I'm not going anywhere with him," she said skeptically eyeing Remus.

"Miss Wood, You and Mr. Lupin will return with me to my office. We'll discuss your living arrangements there." Mrs. Midgen said sharply.

Isabelle looked sadly at Sirius but slid off the stool she'd been sitting on and followed the woman down the hall. Standing in front of the glowing Floo Fires Isabelle glanced one last at Sirius before leaving. She tumbled ungracefully into the office. Standing up quickly she sat in the same chair she'd sat in earlier, gently smoothing gray linen skirt she watched the Floo fire expectantly. When Remus and Mrs. Midgen finally came through Isabelle shot the both a look of contempt.

"Isabelle Elizabeth…" Remus started.

"Don't even go there" Isabelle cut him off. "You might be my biological father, but you lost all right to try and be a parent when you walked out on my mum."

"Miss Wood. This is already a difficult situation. Don't make it any worse." Mrs. Midgen said tiredly.

"I don't see what's so difficult about it." Isabelle snapped.

"We're dealing with a conflict of interest." Mrs. Midgen said shuffling through a large file.

"Gee really?" Isabelle said sarcastically.

"Isabelle stop it. I don't care how angry you are you cannot talk to people like that." Remus said authoritatively. Isabelle sat back in the chair with a large sigh and glared at Remus.

"Alright both of you. We need to seriously discuss living arrangements. Isabelle, your mother's will states that you should be placed in the custody of your father. However, the Ministry of Magic states that as a minor you are not allowed to be removed from the country."

"Leave the country?" Isabelle's jaw dropped "Wait a minute…I'm not leaving the country."

"You're right you're not. Not technically anyway" Remus cut in. "I'm not a British citizen, I do have a flat in London. Isabelle's permanent address will be there."

"There is still the matter of your taking her to" Mrs. Midgen began to speak but Remus cut her off again.

"Yes, I will be taking Isabelle to my permanent home. Since she attends Hogwart's however she'll spend the majority of the year within Great Britain's borders."

"Then it's settled. I'll owl the final paper work to you next week."

"Thank you Mrs. Midgen." Remus said as he stood. "Let's go Isabelle."

"Do I look like your dog. Thought not. Do not order me around." Isabelle said not getting up.

"Isabelle would you please come on?" Remus asked, visibly annoyed.

"Fine." Isabelle snapped.

"Thank you, the Floo address is Hawthorne House." Remus said handing her the jar of Floo powder.

"Odd name." Isabelle commented as she stepped into the grate. "12 Grimmauld Place," Isabelle said with a last look at Remus. Tumbling into the drawing room Isabelle stopped abruptly when she saw Ron and Hermione playing chess. "Hey…you didn't see me." she said quickly before running out.

Dashing up the first set of stairs Isabelle made the second right at the top. She hurried down the corridor and stopped at the room she shared with Maddie and Ginny. Isabelle slipped into the room quietly.

"Belle?" Maddie said as she came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Shhh" Isabelle motioned Maddie back into the bathroom where Ginny was brushing her hair.

"Belle?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not here," Isabelle told both of them.

"What?" Ginny said confused.

"I'm hiding from my new _Dad_," Isabelle said. "Neither of you have seen me since last night got it."

"Isabelle, you can't hide from Professor Lupin," Maddie said.

"Yes I can."

"You can't Belle" Ginny said.

"Why not?" Isabelle said crossing her arms.

"Belle…he's a werewolf" Maddie said softly.

"Damn it…well I'm still gonna try," Isabelle said. "Remember, you haven't seen me." Isabelle went to leave the bathroom but stopped. "What do you think under the bed or in the closet?"

"So unoriginal…..get in the empty trunk at the end of my bed," Maddie said.

"Right, thanks guys." Isabelle hurriedly left the bathroom and climbed into Maddie's trunk closing the lid.

"I'm sitting on top of you be quiet." Isabelle heard Ginny say.

"ISABELLE WOOD" all movement in the room froze when the three heard Remus' voice from downstairs.

"Act normal" Maddie said and Isabelle heard the bed springs creak as Maddie flopped down.

"Yeah cause you normally do homework" Ginny said.

"You're right trade me, you do homework I'll read _Witch Weekly_." Maddie said quickly.

Isabelle heard the quick shuffle of papers and then the door opened. She froze as she heard two sets of footsteps stop right in front of Ginny. She held her breath as the footsteps wordlessly moved around the room.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked.

"Where is who?" Maddie asked. Isabelle could almost see the skeptical look on her friends face.

"Isabelle, Where is she?" Remus asked.

"We haven't seen her since last night." Ginny said. Isabelle knew she hadn't looked at Sirius or Remus.

"I know she came in," Sirius said "Ron and Hermione saw her."

"Hermione's here?" Ginny said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, Now where is Isabelle," Sirius asked.

"Sirius, Professor. We haven't seen her." Maddie said emphatically.

"Then where'd she go?" Remus asked.

"Did you try Wood's Run?" Ginny asked.

"Why would she go there?" Remus asked. _Merlin he's thick_, Isabelle thought.

"Isabelle I know you're here" Sirius said. "Please come out"

Isabelle cringed. She knew that if Sirius finally said come out she would. She sighed and closed her eyes. _Please Sirius, don't make me come out._

"Isabelle Elizabeth Wood. " Sirius started.

"Sirius. Isabelle isn't here." Ginny said.

"So why are you talking to her like she is?" Maddie asked.

"I know she's here" Remus said. "I can hear her."

"Bloody Hell" Isabelle said. She knocked on the roof of the trunk and heard Ginny get up. She was suddenly flooded with light as Sirius flung the lid of the trunk open.

"That's a new hiding spot." Sirius said with a slight grin. "Come on. All three of you. We need to talk."

Isabelle, Ginny, and Maddie all nodded and followed Sirius and Remus down to the study. When they were all seated. Sirius looked at Remus who sighed and looked between the three teenage girls.

"Isabelle, If I could keep you in Great Britain permanently I would. I can't though. You and I have to go to Monera."

"Monera? As in…." Maddie stopped and went wide-eyed. "How did I not see that?"

"I figured you already new Miss Kingsley." Remus said. "With your mother being the French Minister of Magic."

"You're …Sweet Merlin. Remus John Dulcis-Lupin….youngest Prince of Monera." Maddie said with amazement.

"Wait a minute….you're a prince." Ginny said shocked.

"That makes me…." Isabelle said in shock.

"A princess." Remus said.

A/N: Alright Ya'll …Click it and Review.

A/N 2: Sorry it's so short.


	7. Leaving

Finding a Father

Ch. 7

By: Waterlili

A/N: Wow…it's been awhile hasn't it. Ok Sorry for the wait. Summer camp was not as much fun as I had anticipated but it had some highlights. Ok I'll hush and let ya'll read now.

Previously on Finding a Father:

"You're …Sweet Merlin. Remus John Dulcis-Lupin…youngest Prince of Monera." Maddie said with amazement.

"Wait a minute….you're a prince." Ginny said shocked.

"That makes me……" Isabelle said in shock.

"A princess." Remus said.

On with the Show…

"She's a what?" Ginny and Maddie said together. Isabelle looked between Remus and Sirius in shock.

"A Princess" Sirius said. "The only daughter of Monera's youngest prince."

"Youngest?" Belle questioned. "As in more than one."

"Yes, I have a brother" Remus said.

"Hells Bells" Maddie explained.

"Wait!" Ginny said suddenly. "Aren't you the one the people refer to as the playboy prince?"

"Yes" said Remus sounding annoyed.

"Oh great" Isabelle muttered.

"I heard that" Remus said.

"I know" Isabelle snapped.

"Isabelle, please at least try to be civil" Sirius snapped.

"Why should I?" Isabelle said angrily. "The playboy prince over there left Mum and me. He didn't care then just because Mum died doesn't mean he cares now." When Isabelle finished she was nearly in tears.

"I didn't…You don't" Remus started but stopped when Isabelle left the room.

Ginny and Maddie looked at each other in shock. Remus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Sirius looked at all of them and sighed as he followed Isabelle out of the drawing room. He found her sitting on the bottom of the stairs with her head resting on her knees.

"Isabelle" Sirius said softly as he dropped onto one knee in front of her.

"Go away Sirius."

"No." Sirius said as he sat Indian-style next to her. "Isabelle, I know all of this has been hard on you. But believe me it's been hard on Remus too."

"Hard on…Sirius. I don't care about him. I don't want to go live with him. He is not my father." Isabelle yelled.

"Isabelle Elizabeth Wood." Sirius said forcefully. "If you think you are the only person hurting because of your mother's death you are sorely mistaken." Sirius said sounding angry.

"But why should I care about someone who has never cared about me." Isabelle shouted.

"He didn't know." Sirius shouted.

"What?" Isabelle looked up at him confused

"Remus didn't know about you. He'd never even heard your name until your second year. And even after that he didn't know you were his child." Sirius said quietly.

"But how?" Belle said.

"My father." Remus interrupted as he came into the hall. "Had a Prime Minister who disliked my because of my…condition. When he found out your mum was pregnant with you he told her it might be in my best interest if she left." Remus finished sadly.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Isabelle said softly. "My mum is gone and I have to go with. That doesn't mean I have to like it." She finished defensively before turning and pounding up the stairs.

Isabelle awoke groggily the next morning. She sat up in bed and pushed her cinnamon colored hair put of her eyes. When she saw Ginny and Maddie both sleeping peacefully in their own beds she groaned and flopped back pulling her covers over her head.

"Stop making so much noise Belle. You'll wake them up" came a voice from the door.

"Harry?" Isabelle said sitting up again. She smiled slightly when she saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Yeah it's me." Harry said genially. "Could I talk to you?"

"Sure" Isabelle said climbing slowly out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and followed him quietly down the hall to the library. She sat in a squashy armchair and picked at the hem of her black linen pajama pants.

"Isabelle?" Harry asked as he sat down across from her.

"Yeah"

"Why don't you want to go live with Remus?" The Boy Who Lived asked her.

"It's hard to explain" Isabelle sighed. "I just lost my whole world, Harry, I'm not ready to be thrust into a new one yet. A new family, new rules, a new country. How am I going to do all that and without Gin and Maddie no less."

"You don't have to do any of it alone." Harry said.

"How do you figure?" Isabelle asked not meeting his eyes.

"You've got Remus." Harry said logically.

"Yeah that helps." Isabelle muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Where has he been all my life." Isabelle asked angrily. "Where was he when I was in St. Mungo's for a year. Where was he at the end of my third year when I was in the Hospital Wing for three weeks. Sirius seemed to be able to be there, and he was running from the ministry."

"I don't know Isabelle." Harry offered. "Don't you think everyone deserves a second chance though?"

"It depends"

"On what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

"That doesn't seem fair." Harry said wisely.

"Is it fair that I grew up without a father? Is it fair that he left my mum when she needed him most?" Isabelle asked angrily.

"You aren't the only one who grew up without a father, Belle" Harry said sadly.

"Oh Merlin Harry. I'm so sorry." Isabelle said quietly. She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"It's alright" Harry said quietly, moving so he was sitting on the arm of her chair. "I know you're going through a lot."

"You've been through a lot to Harry" Isabelle said looking up at him. "You don't act like a spoiled brat."

"Not everyone thinks that."

"Snape doesn't count" Isabelle said with a grin.

Harry laughed and rest his head on top of Isabelle's. They both sat quietly for awhile until the fire started popping and Remus and Sirius both came through. The four looked at each other without speaking for a long moment.

"Good Morning, Isabelle, Harry" Remus said stiffly.

"Morning oh young ones" Sirius said with a smirk. "Want breakfast?"

"Food" Harry said happily.

"Food is Good" Isabelle chimed in standing.

"What's for Food?" Ron asked entering the room.

"Pancakes?" Maddie asked coming in from the other side.

"No, Kippers and Eggs" Ginny said following Ron inside the room.

"Waffles" Hermione yawned as she came in.

"How can anyone eat at this time of the morning?" Adria said with a large sigh.

"Some of us are normal" Maddie snapped. Ginny and Belle nodded in agreement.

"Alright girls. That's enough." Sirius said standing with one arm around Maddie and one around Belle. "I say we all have whatever we want."

"Word" Ron said with an ecstatic grin.

The group all followed Sirius into the kitchen and sat around the large table. Adria and Harry were sitting alone at one end of the table talking in low harsh tones, while the rest of the group was chattering animatedly at the opposite end. Isabelle moved her food around on her plate but sighed glumly and pushed her plate around on her plate.

"You should eat. I have it on good authority you have to eat breakfast to play quidditch" a voice said in her ear. Turning to face the voice she squealed and through her arms around the young man standing behind her.

"Oliver" she said as she hugged him, "Merlin I've missed you."

"I've missed you too kid," Oliver said releasing her, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yeah." She lead him out into the backyard and sat on a nearby bench. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving," Oliver said quickly.

"Um…ok. Good-bye," she said confused.

"No Belle, I'm leaving England. I'm going to play Quidditch for the Italian National Team"

"What? Oliver….you cannot leave me. They're sending me to some strange country. You can't leave me."

"Isabelle, there is nothing left here for me. Even if I stay you still have to go with Remus."

"I know," she said sadly.

"I'll come visit you once you're at Hogwarts. I love you, little sister"

"I love you too, Orli." Isabelle nodded and hugged her cousin. She wiped her eyes as Oliver stood and took a few steps away. With a smile and a small wave Oliver disapparated. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before heading back into the house.

Everyone turned to look at her when she came into the room. Expressions ranged from concerned to questioning. Isabelle ignored all of them and headed back upstairs to her room.

Isabelle lay on her bed in the dim silence of her room. Sniffling and wiping her eyes as she burrowed herself beneath the heavy scarlet blankets. The door clicked open softly and Isabelle pulled her pillow more tightly over her head.

"Isabelle," Remus' voice came from the doorway.

"What?"

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you," he said sternly.

Groaning she rolled over and wiping her eyes one last time. "What?" She asked glaring at him.

"You need to get packed. We're leaving for Monera this afternoon," Remus said quietly.

"Ok," Isabelle said dully. Picking a single sweater ,which had been brought with the clothing that was kept at her Grandmère's, and tossing it into the open and half-empty trunk. "I'm packed."

"Belle," Remus started to say but stopped, "We're leaving in a few hours."

A/N: Ok…Ya'll know the deal. Click it and leave a review.


	8. Monera

Finding a Father.

Ch. 8

A/N: Ok. I know it's been awhile, but I've been super busy. College is still super fun. I have a job now though so I don't have large amounts of spare time. This isn't my best work but I'm writing through a severe case of writer's block. Oh well here you go.

Isabelle stepped out of the back of the black town car gracefully. Smoothing a wrinkle out of the lavender and white traveling suit Maddie lent her. She shoved her sunglasses back into her hair and glanced around the elegant courtyard. Holding her chin perfectly parallel she let herself be led, by Remus, through the throngs of cheering Moneran citizens up wide white stone steps into the grand entrance of the palace.

Isabelle gasped. The entrance of the palace was amazing. Glancing around the white and gold room, that was huge and filled with renowned works of art, the occupants of whom were visiting animatedly with each other. Lost in the lavish surroundings of her new "home", Isabelle didn't even register the other people in the room.

"Welcome home," a woman in her late thirties said as she embraced Remus, "This must be Isabelle. Hello darling." The woman smiled brightly and moved to embrace her. Isabelle embraced the woman lightly but stepped back quickly and raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"As always Jazz, you are right. This is my daughter," at his words Isabelle glared at him, "Isabelle, this is Jasmine Carlisle-Lupin. Your Aunt."

"Nice to meet you Your highness," Isabelle said bobbing into a small curtsy.

"None of that nonsense," Jasmine said, "We're family. Let's introduce you to the palace staff and then I'll show you to your rooms," she bubbled as she propelled Isabelle towards a receiving line of stern looking people.

"It's Belle," Isabelle said quietly, "Only my Gran-mère calls me Isabelle." She smiled at her aunt as the vivacious woman stopped in front of the first person.

"This is Henri, he's the in charge of the castle staff. If you have problems with anyone on your personal staff you'll have a meeting with Henri," Jasmine said with a slight nod at a tall man with white hair and a mustache.

"Personal staff?" Isabelle asked shocked.

"Why of course, Your highness, You are a member of this family after all," Henri said with a bow. To shocked to speak Isabelle just nodded dumbly as her aunt moved on.

"This is Matilda, she's the palace chef. You and your father will sit down with her later on and discuss food allergies and your favorite foods. I imagine you'll have a rather close relationship with Tilly. Everyone else does," Jasmine said smiling at the round woman with kind brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Matilda," Isabelle said kindly.

"This is Marisol," Jasmine said practically dragging Isabelle in front of a beautiful young Spanish girl, "Marisol is your personal assistant. She's the head of your personal staff and will help you not only adjust to life at Bellaterra, but will be in charge of assisting you in preparing for large events."

"Hi," Isabelle said brightly.

"Hello, Your highness," Marisol said with a curtsy.

"Please, call me Belle," she said with a smile.

"Yes, Your…Belle," Marisol said after a moments pause.

"Last person you'll meet this afternoon, and probably the most important," Jasmine said propelling Isabelle in front of a tall, well muscled blonde man, "Marco Solis will be your bodyguard. He is in charge of your safety and well being. I must stress to you , as I do my own children, that your bodyguard is not in charge of making you happy. You may not always agree with Marco, but he is the only person outside the family you must always listen to."

"I got it," Isabelle said patiently, "My uncle was an Unspeakable, I've had a bodyguard before, Nice to meet you Mr. Solis."

"The pleasure is mine, Princess Isabelle," Marco said with a bow, "Your father, and I have already begun drafting a plan for your protection. I hope to gain your input sometime soon."

"Of course, I can't imagine why Prince Remus would not think to include my opinion," Isabelle said coolly.

"Come along then, my dear," Jasmine said smiling, "I'll show you to your rooms."

Isabelle followed her aunt through countless corridors. Completely losing her sense of direction as the corridors shifted from darkness to bright sunshine back into darkness. She alternated between blinking and staring wide-eyed at the artwork and the ornate carvings in the halls. When they stopped at a set of large double doors in a large, blue ,brightly lit corridor with huge windows, Isabelle took in her surroundings nervously.

"This is your room. Leigh-Anne, my daughter and your cousin, picked out most of the stuff. She's just a couple of weeks younger than you, so she figured she knew best," Jasmine said with a small smile as she opened the door, stepping aside as to let her niece into the spacious room.

Isabelle glanced around the room and gasped. There was a dark green comforter with small cream colored embroidered flowers. The curtains on the large bay windows were a heavy hunter brocade with white and gold weaved throughout the fabric. Isabelle turned and tried to rush out but stopped before she ran into Jasmine. "I…this is…"

"Belle. What's wrong?" Jasmine asked softly as she guided the young girl across the hallway into the Library and locked the door behind them. "You can tell me. You don't have to but you can."

"The colors…," she said quietly, " They're the same as the ones in my mum's room at home."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's not you're fault. You couldn't have known," Isabelle said blinking and trying not to cry.

"It's alright to cry," Jasmine said matter-of-factly.

"I…"

"I'll have someone change it later, why don't you and I go into the Library? Remus said you liked to read."

"I do," she said nodding numbly, "My mum taught grammar to local wizarding kids."

Jasmine Lupin surveyed her niece and smiled sadly. The girl was going to have a lot of problems adjusting to the stiff properness of being royalty. And she was prepared to do all she could do to help. She lead the girl across the hall into a huge library, attempting to hide a smile when the girl's mouth went slack.

"There's gotta be a hundred thousand books in here," Isabelle said looking around wide-eyed. Carve white bookshelves lined every wall from floor to ceiling. There was a fire crackling in the large fireplace at the far end of the room.

"A hundred and fifty thousand five hundred and three…to be exact," Jasmine said with a smile.

Isabelle sat down in a near by chair and closed here eyes. The pain was strong, stronger here than it had been since her mother's death. She could almost feel her here. Hear her laughter and see her smiling as she sat by one of the large window reading. She felt the pain wrap around her, drawing tightly around her heart. "She came here…didn't she?"

"She loved this room, no one really came here after she left. Remus forbid it," Jasmine said softly kneeling in front of her niece, "Belle….I don't know how much you know, or how much Remus has told you…but he loved your mum."

"I loved her too….she was all I had…." her voice trailed off as she tried to force her tears away.

"Don't stop them."

"What?" She asked looking at the regal woman in front of here questioningly.

"Don't stop your tears, it's ok to cry."

"I can't cry…"

"It's alright if you can't, but don't hold it inside. Be angry or sad or upset."

Silent sobs began to shake her shoulders. Slowly the silent tears became heart wrenching cries. Tears of pain and anger. Tears of sadness and hopelessness. Isabelle felt her aunt's arms wrap around her comforting her as she continued to sob. She continued to cry until she could cry no more. She sniffed and wiped her eyes gently, looking at Jasmine. "Thank you," was all she could say.

"It's perfectly alright, dear," Jasmine said softly. Both of them looked up shocked when the library doors slammed open and Remus entered followed by a woman with dark brown curls and silver eyes.

"Madame Kingsley…." Isabelle's jaw dropped.

"My sweet child," the woman soothed as she engulfed a shocked Isabelle.

"Madame….Kingsley….it's not that I'm not happy to see you but….I can't breath."

"I'm sorry my dear, when Madison told me they'd practically banished you here…well…I can't let you just rot here."

"I assure you…my daughter is far from rotting Madame," Remus said stonily.

"My daughter and this young lady have never been separated in their entire lives…..I refuse to let either of them be miserable because of your pigheadedness," Madame Kingsley spat angrily.

"Is Maddie here?" Isabelle asked quietly.

"You are not going to France, Isabelle," Remus said with a note of finality.

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, dear, Madison and Ginevra are in your room," Madame Kingsley said glaring at Remus, "Perhaps you should go and see them."

Standing slowly Isabelle cast one last look over the three tense adults before slipping out into the corridor. She crossed quickly and opened the door to her room, expecting to see Maddie and Ginny in the still green room. She pushed the heavy oak door open and looked around confused. She must have opened the wrong door.

"BELLE," Ginny squealed as she launched herself off the bed and threw her arms around her friend.

"Gin, Maddie…I missed you two so much," Isabelle said burying her face in her friends shoulder.

"Mum's pestering Remus about letting you spend the rest of the summer in France," Maddie said with a grin.

"It won't happen. I mean, he practically kidnapped me to get me here."

"We know," Ginny said sympathetically.

"What's up with this room though?" Isabelle asked, "Did you two do this?"

"Yeah, we figured you'd like it better," Maddie said unusually quiet.

Isabelle looked around the room for the second time that day. Ginny and Maddie had certainly put a lot of thought into the décor they'd chosen. Dreamy netting cascaded around the headboard of the queen sized bed which was covered in a pale yellow and blue comforter and pushed into one corner of the room. The was a maple colored writing desk across from the bed and close to fifty platinum framed pictures hung around the room.

"This is amazing you two."

"Thanks, We filled the desk with all your favorite stuff from Flourish and Blott's," Maddie said.

"Cause you can't get it here," Ginny continued for her, "And Fred and George sent a whole batch of WWW stuff."

"Wow," Isabelle said sinking onto the end of the bed.

"Oh and we arranged your closet first by color and the by sleeve length for shirts and the style for pants and skirts," Maddie added as an after thought.

"I don't even want to know where the clothes came from. I'm to exhausted to think," Isabelle said, "I hope your mum succeeds in her mission Maddie."

"I didn't," came a voice from the doorway.

"Mum!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Madame Kingsley!" Ginny and Isabelle said at the same time.

"Your father is a stubborn man Isabelle Wood," Madame Kingsley said, "But he's reasonable," she continued. "Madison, You and Ginevra will return to Bellaterra in one month's time and spend the remainder of your summer here."

All three girls nodded and stood. Hugging each other and promising to write while apart Ginny and Maddie followed Madame Kingsley from the room. Leaving Isabelle alone for the first time in days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabelle lay nearly asleep on her bed. It had been hours since Maddie and Ginny had come and gone. Bored, tired, and lonely Isabelle sighed as she watched the sun set through one of her windows. Cotton-candy colors lit the Mediterranean sky and Isabelle sighed.

"What are you doing in here?" Came a sharp voice from the door, "No one is supposed to be in this room. Are you new on staff or something?"

Isabelle turned to face the voice and was mildly shocked by the presence of a young man, no older the Oliver, wearing camouflage pants and a white t-shirt. "I could ask you the same thing."

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" The boy exclaimed.

"Who in Merlin's name do you think you are?" Isabelle practically shouted.

"I'm the bloody Prince," he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the room into the hallway.

"You certainly could learn to act more like it," Isabelle said shifting her weight and pulling her wrist out of his grasp. Causing him to land on his back on the marble tile. Honestly, my Gran-mère taught me better than that when I was Five," she said rolling her eyes and walking away from him.

"Princess Isabelle!" Marco Solis exclaimed as he raced down the corridor towards her, "Are you alright? The disturbance wards are going off."

"I'm fine Marco."

"Prince Jonathan, why are you on the floor?" Marco asked the young man as he helped him up.

"The Prince here apparently thinks man-handling young girls is appropriate behavior," Isabelle said with a glare.

"I didn't man-handle you!"

"Tell that to my bruise," she grumbled rubbing her wrist.

"I just have one question Princess," Marco said, "How did you manage to get the Prince onto the floor, he's a highly trained fighter."

"My older brother is a Professional Quiddtch player and my uncle was an Unspeakable. Oliver taught me to protect myself when I was about ten."

"Older brother? Your Mum must have been busy," Prince Jonathan remarked derisively.

"You great prick," Isabelle lunged at him swing a fist only to be caught around the waist by Marco, "You bastard…You Have know idea what you're talking about. We can't all be raised in perfect royal families. I suggest you stay the bloody hell away from me unless you want more to happen than for you to be on the floor."

"Isabelle!" Remus said as he entered the hall, "That type of language is unacceptable. Apologize to your cousin."

"Like hell I will," she said glaring at him, "You have no idea what it's like. You don't care either. I wish all of you would just leave me alone!" Isabelle turned on her heal and stormed back into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"I didn't realize your wife had a child before you were married, sir." Marco said.

"Norah and I were never married. And Isabelle is her only child. Oliver is actually her cousin," Remus said quietly before disappearing back into the library.


End file.
